


you're my little dancer

by urlocalpuffball



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, joe and kaiser kinda vibe, kaiser is a literal sweetheart we stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalpuffball/pseuds/urlocalpuffball
Summary: It is a Saturday evening and Kaiser notices Joe has been a bit under the weather and exhausted. He then comes up with a marvelous idea to make him feel better, by taking him out to do something new. See how Joe opens up to the idea and even tries something with Kaiser that he doesn't expect. I lov them sm
Relationships: Glass Joe/Von Kaiser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	you're my little dancer

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN,, MY WRITING IS LIKELY TO BE POOR THE FIRST FEW TIMES I WRITE FANFICS SUCH AS THESE SO I APOLOGIZE,, THESE TWO ARE SO ADORABLE THO

Joe's eyes had gradually begun to open as the sunlight had bathed in his face,, causing him to flinch due to sensitivity to the bright nature of the star. His arms stretched out as a yawn had escaped him, wiping his drowsy, half kidded expression before rising to his feet slowly. He had stumbled about, vision still blurred from barely being awake. After freshening up for about an hour in the bathroom, he had received quite the greeting. 

Kaiser had stepped foward, peppering the Frenchman with a delicate kiss on the cheek before smiling at him in a subtle but noticeable manner. 

"I made breakfast for you Joseph. I may not quite the cook but I've learned quite a lot from you. You've been working very hard so you deserve the luxury of my mediocre cooking." The man had chuckled, his features content as he had smiled a bit. Whilst Joe had typically been the one doing all of these things, lately one could say different. 

About a week ago, Joe had been beaten terribly by the force known as Sandman, a pro champion boxer at the WVBA. While his physical wounds had been cleared, it still had emotionally pulled at him like webs. After this had occurred, Kaiser had gone backstage to help clean his wounds and reassure him that things would get better, and that he loved him very much. The German had always been this way, from their friendship to their marriage. In the public eye, Kaiser had wanted to be known as the man with a gruff and blunt attitude. He never in his life had ever wanted to come off as soft or lighthearted towards others, knowing that in the world of boxing, many had considered that to be a weakness. Joe on the other hand, had absolutely craved it. Even before they had an established mutual romantic relationship, Joe had admired the man from a distance, able to understand him better than the world could even attempt to. He had seen all sides of him, both wonderful and horrific, but that had never stopped him from falling madly in love with the man. Kaiser would run his hands along Joe's delicate body, kissing him all over where it hurt and reminding him constantly of how beautiful he was, bruised or not. Kaiser had not minded of his appearance, and if anything he had been impressed by it. The two had relied upon one another for support, and had completed eachother with such passionate harmony that one could not help but admit they were made for one another.

"Merci beaucoup, mon cheri." He had glanced up at the other man, eyes still clouded with disappointment from his previous boxing tournament. He had been fully aware that none of this had been Kaiser's fault, and it had just been on him for keeping a negative mindset ever since. If anything, Kaiser had been the only wonderful thing for him at the moment. He had begun to notice the melancholic gaze from the Frenchman and had placed a kiss on his forehead, his eyes now glazed with concern at him. 

"Babydoll, please listen to me. You are just as strong as any other boxer to hit the floor of the ring in this age. You are capable of so much more than you believe and you should be so very proud of yourself. B-because I am." Kaiser's attention had averted to the floor, slightly embarrassed by the excessive amount of encouragement he had spilled out this morning.

Joe had nodded nonchalantly, his eyes barely open as he had stumbled away to the table, sitting himself down. The majority of the breakfast had been silent, the only instances of conversation being onesided, usually Kaiser mentioning his plants in the garden or ridiculous stories he had heard on the news, Joe's responses typically very short. He had briefly finished his meal before lounging in the living room, his eyes shut as he had wrapped a blanket around himself and letting out a dreadful sigh. This had been out of the norm ever since his horrendous loss to Sandman, and Kaiser could not bear to witness it any longer. He had desired for his angel to be in good spirits, which was exactly when Kaiser had devised a plan. After what had felt like an eternity of kissing the Frenchman and convincing him to abide by the idea, Kaiser finally found himself in the front seat of the car, his husband now accompanying him. As they had continued to drive down the highway, one of Kaiser's hands had held onto Joe's, a timid smile plastered across his face as he had created contact with him. "Where are we going, love?" Joe had inquired, his half lidded eyes scanning his surroundings with curious intent. Kaiser smirked before turning to face him, winking before responding. "You'll just have to see." The older man had commented as they had continued to drive. After about 20 minutes, they had finally reached their destination, Kaiser briefly exiting the vehicle before opening his spouse's door, closing it behind him after he had gotten out. The German had tensed up before taking his hand in Joe's, face burning red in embarrassment as he had done so. He had chuckled in response to the irresistibly adorable reaction, his laugh genuine and full of joy. Kaiser couldn't help but want to hear that sweet chime again, it was like music to him. A song you would never want to end. And his heart pounding was the neverending rhythm. The two had eventually entered the building, fingers intertwined with one other as Kaiser had filled out a form, recieving ice skating boots as a result. "Du skate!!" Joe had exclaimed, his eyes wide in excitement as he had tilted his head up to Kaiser, leaning upward to peck him on the cheek. "Merci!! Merci beaucoup, mi amore!!" Kaiser had been taken aback by the outburst of a reaction Joe had, but had adored it. Seeing his eyes light up, his smile, his everything, it all been so perfect. With Joe now motivated, things were going to take quite the turn. The two had entered the area, completely isolated with not a singular person present besides them. They both stood alone in the entryway, scanning the area until Joe had observed a smirk flash across the German's face and had immediately realized what this had indicated. Kaiser had arranged an entire date exclusively for them only!! The Frenchman had covered his mouth, his face now a shade of pink. "Oh Viktor!!" He giggled to himself as Kaiser met his gaze, also blushing as well. The German's hands trailed along Joe's body and eventually met his arm, gradually pulling him into the interior of the skating rink. A smirk of amusement flashed across his expression as they made their way into the portion of the building, their skates skidding along the smooth edge of the ice beneath their feet.


End file.
